Multi-media devices, such as smart phones, mobile gaming devices, and so forth, utilize integrated circuitry that furnish various functionalities to multi-media devices. For example, the integrated circuitry may furnish processing functionality, storage functionality, and the like to these multi-media devices. However, multi-media devices continue to have greater functionality that requires a greater amount of integrated circuitry to execute the desired functionality (as well as for storage). For instance, multi-media devices may include multiple apps (e.g., applications) that are designed to perform singular or multiple related specific tasks. Each app requires access and the ability to utilize the circuitry for the apps' desired task.